Does it Matter that there are Three?
by dude overdrived
Summary: Three Kingdom Hearts drabbles. Three drabbles about Sora being paired up with Rikku, Kairi, and Tifa. Pure randomness, pure weirdness, pure love? Promo for story Sora 100 Percent. Oneshot.


_**Does it Matter that there are Three?**_

**SoraXRikku**

"Sora, do you know why the sky is blue? And why the grass is green?"

Sora blinked. He turned to Rikku, who was sitting next to him on the crisp, green grass. It was not unlike Rikku to ask completely random questions. By now, Sora had gotten quite used to them. Rikku always acted like a little kid. So full of questions, so full of curiousness. Yet, she managed to mix in this childness with maturity quite well. Sora always liked this quality.

"Um...the sky is blue cuz it reflects the color of the water. And grass is green cuz it has a pigment named-"

Rikku burst out laughing. Sora was confused as to why.

"That's such a lame answer, Sora!"

Sora sighed and stared at the ground. He was frustrated with himself. Since he started puberty, he's always been uncomfortable around girls. He just couldn't understand them. If Sora was forced to listen to a girl talk about herself for an hour, he would have fallen asleep the first minute in.

Rikku giggled and smiled at Sora. "The sky is blue...and the grass is green...because they're reflecting off of our eyes."

"Our eyes?"

Rikku nodded, her smile getting wider. "The sky and grass see the beauty in us...and they want to be like us. The sky is blue because you, Sora, are so high up and always manage to lift me off my feet. The grass is green because it loves my personality, because I'm so down to earth. _That _ is why the sky is blue and the grass is green."

Sora stared at Rikku for a few moments. Rikku stared back at him. Sora chuckled and shook his head. Rikku always had the most amusing ideas. She always seemed to be able to cheer him up.

"Only you'd think up something like that."

Rikku giggled. She lay down on the grass, staring up at the blue sky with those green eyes of her sparkling.

"I thought of it...because I am with you."

**SoraXKairi**

"Salty enough for you?"

Sora and Kairi sat on the beach. In their hands, they held sea salt ice cream. Sora couldn't understand why, but he always liked that flavor of ice cream. It was salty, yet sweet at the same time. They were two different personalities, mixed up in one...and they made it work.

"Sweet enough for you?"

Kairi giggled and licked one side of the ice cream. She then turned it over and licked the other side. Sora found himself staring at her. It was so cute the way she ate that ice cream. She relished every single bite...er, lick.

"...Sora, why do they make sea salt ice cream?"

Sora chewed off a bite of ice cream. As he swished it around in his mouth, he stared at Kairi thoughtfully.

"I never understood it. There's salt...and there's sweet. Two completely different things, like salt and sugar, or orange and toothpaste. Who would ever think of this?"

"Hmm..." Sora thought for a moment as he ate more ice cream. "Cause opposites attract."

Kairi, intrigued, eyed Sora carefully. "Hmm? You wanna explain?"

"Well...opposites attract. Girls and guys attract, so why shouldn't sweetness and salt? Who said that only common things could attract?"

Kairi laughed and licked more of her ice cream. The two stayed silent for a few more moments. They simply stared at the sea, relishing this moment, their lives and their ice cream.

"So...we're opposites."

Sora felt his heart skip a beat. He turned red, and tried not making eye contact with Kairi. "Why...why do you say that?"

"Well, you're a laid back, easy to understand guy. I'm a stressed out, bipolar complex girl."

Kairi did not look at Sora. She instead smiled as she finished a little more of her sweet treat as she stared out into the horizon. "Just something to think about. It's you and me, Sora."

**SoraXTifa**

"The stars...are just so magical, aren't they?"

Sora chuckled. Tifa was always fascinated with many things. Television, sports, academics, space, you name it. Sora might have called her a "Renaissance Woman". Sora never ceased to be amazed by what Tifa could do. Her multi-talentedness...always intrigued him.

"Well, Sora?"

Sora snapped back to reality. He turned his head to look at Tifa, who was laying down on the lawn beside him. She giggled as the two made eye contact.

"The stars are definitely great. To think...all these beautiful things seem so close, yet so far."

"Yeah..."

Tifa reached her hand up to the sky. She "held" her hand around a noticeably large star. Sora watched with interest. Tifa "grasped" the star in her hand, and sat up.

"Sora, sit up with me."

Sora did so. He stared at Tifa. Tifa was staring at her hand, her face filled with excitement, like a child waiting to open her christmas present and to find the Barbie doll she wanted for a very long time.

"Sora, do you know what I have in my hand?"

"Um...a star?"

Tifa giggled. "No, you need to think farther. Expand your brain." Tifa cupped her other hand over the hand that "held" the star. "What I have...is knowledge."

"Knowledge?"

"There are so many things we don't know. So many things still yet to discover. This star is an example. Is there life on there? Is it not a star, but another planet? Or perhaps another galaxy?"

Tifa opened her hands. Sora was not surprised to find nothing there. Tifa looked up into the air, as if a butterfly had just flown out of her hand. She seemed truly entranced.

"If that was knowledge...did you just release knowledge? Let it fly free?"

Tifa lay back down. "In a way...yes. I let knowledge free. I let it free, so that others can find it. So others can learn more. So knowledge is present to everyone."

Sora laughed. He lay back down, as well, and moved himself closer to Tifa. "You're really philosophical."

"Anything could happen in this world." Tifa turned her head to look at Sora. She smiled at him warmly. "Maybe even you and me."

---

**Let me say, this was pure randomness. Flame if you want, whatever you like.**

**This is a promo for my other story, "Sora 100 Percent". That story is basically exactly like this oneshot, only it has an actual plot line. Feel free to check that out if you want. Read and Review. Thanks.**


End file.
